Quad Nescius Eos Non Interficiet
by theheathen42
Summary: Sixth in the Latin series. Danny and Lindsay have fun at the lab, late at night.


**Quad Nescius Eos Non Interficiet**

_What he doesn't know won't kill him._

"Are you sure about this?" Lindsay whispered nervously as she tiptoed through the lab.

"Are you kiddin' me? It's three in the goddamned mornin'! There's no one else in the buildin' 'cept you and me. I promise." Danny pulled her arm as he strode purposefully down the hallway.

"Well, yeah, but… he always _knows_ things. It's … spooky." She shivered, more from the fact that Danny was now unbuttoning his shirt than from the fact that she was actually scared.

"He won't find out. No one'll see us. And if we don't have sex soon, I'm gonna explode," Danny said with finality, pushing open the glass door and pulling her through it. As soon as she'd passed the threshold, he turned and put his hands against the glass, trapping her there. "Now, are you gonna play nice?" he nipped at her neck just where it met her shoulder, making her shiver again. "Or do I need to find my cuffs, again?"

Lindsay bit her lip and melted under his lips, slipping her index fingers into the beltloops at the front of his trousers. When he was like this, there was very little she could do to resist him. He was just so incredibly fucking _hot_.

He chuckled as he heard her whimper. "I'm gonna take that as 'Yes, Danny, I'm gonna play nice.'"

She nodded and pulled his shirt out of his pants. She pushed it down his shoulders and dropped it on the floor. God, he looked good in that tank top. "I will if you will," she breathed, dragging her nails across his pectorals and scratching his nipples. He hissed out a breath at the feeling.

"Mmm… how about neither of us do?" he reached behind her thighs and pulled them up and around her waist. Lindsay's eyes widened at his sudden gesture and she pulled her arms tight around his neck to drag him down for a kiss. She pressed her lips hard against his, opening them immediately to slip her tongue out to play in his mouth. He sucked on it and caressed it with his own while squeezing her ass in his hands. Her pussy rubbed deliciously against the bulge in his trousers.

She panted as they parted briefly. "You've got yourself a deal, cowboy." Then they were kissing again, and he was carrying her around the office. He knocked over a visitor's chair and swore softly into her mouth. Dashing a pile of files to the floor, he set her down on the desk and grinned at her pouting lips, heaving chest, and spread legs.

"I've been wanting to do this for _months_," he grinned.

"Me too," she grinned back.

Not wanting to waste time and energy disrobing completely, Danny unzipped his pants and pushed them down his thighs. Lindsay pulled her skirt up around her waist and tugged her panties down and off one leg, leaving them dangling off of one ankle.

"Fuck, that is the hottest thing I think I've ever seen in my life," Danny swore.

"Hotter than me in lingerie?" she teased.

"Hotter than you _out of _lingerie."

"Oh really?" she arched a brow.

"It's all about the location, sweetheart," he smirked.

"Then why don't you shut up and see if the location makes everything better?" she grabbed the front of his tanktop and dragged him back between her legs. He groaned and wasted no time in penetrating her.

She moaned at the feeling of his cock invading her pussy. No matter how many times they had sex, that first thrust always felt amazing. If they were doing it soft and slow her bed at her apartment or if they were doing it hard and fast somewhere they shouldn't be, that first thrust was always slow and deep and exactly what she'd been craving. She grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him down on top of her.

He gasped and groaned at the feel of her. Her tight wetness always squeezed him so good when he pounded into her. It was all he could do not to bust a nut as soon as he started, but he didn't want to disappoint her. Not only because he fucking loved the way she sounded when she came but because he knew that she'd never let him live it down if he did. He kinda like that about her, actually. His hands wormed their way under her top and into her bra, playing with her tits and urging her on to new heights of feeling. Her legs tightened around his waist and her pussy clenched around his cock. He started to speed up, once again afraid that he would finish before she even began.

Her tongue moved inside his mouth, tasting him, exploring him, wanting to be as deep inside him as his cock was inside of her. She couldn't get enough of him; couldn't get him close enough to her. She used all of the strength in her arms and legs to pull him to her harder, deeper, faster, more, more, more. The whimpers were escaping past the seal of their lips and she felt the quivering deep inside her gut.

He loved to hear those strangled little gasps and moans of hers, muffled as they were by their kiss. The fact that she was kissing him that hard and deep and passionately to help cover up the sounds he was drawing from him made him work all that much harder. He wanted her to lose control completely, wanted her to give up on being quiet. He wanted her to shout his name from the rooftops and let the whole world know who it was who made her feel like this. He reached his thumb down between their bodies and started stroking her hard little clit. Between that and his other hand on her breast and his cock pounding hard and fast into her cunt, he knew she'd soon go over.

His tongue was thrusting into her mouth, now, in time to the movements of his hips. She couldn't think, could barely control her body's reactions as he fucked her deep and oh so well. When he touched her clit, she couldn't breathe. She thought perhaps her heart stopped from all of the sensations going through her, and then the small tingles she'd felt earlier coalesced into one giant fireball that raced through her entire body.

Her back arched and her nails dug into his back, one hand tugging hard on his hair as her head tossed back and forth. The contractions inside her were more than he could take, and he groaned and swore again as he came inside her. They shuddered a few more times as the aftershocks of their orgasms overcame them, and then they lay on the desk, panting in a sweaty heap.

A few minutes later, Lindsay recovered enough energy to look around them. "Um, Danny?"

"Mmhmm" he grumbled from somewhere in her cleavage.

"I think he's gonna know."

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Mac. He's gonna know."

"Nuh uh," he snuggled in a bit tighter, really wanting to get some sleep.

"Yes, Danny." She lifted his head from her chest and turned it to look at the room. "We've totally destroyed his office."

"That's nice," he yawned and buried his face in her cleavage again. "Just five more minutes, Ma."

Lindsay rolled her eyes and laughed. "Alright. But only five."

**Author's Note: **idea for location stolen from sugahsugah's Elvis series :D


End file.
